Cor Bellator
by THExGR8xONE
Summary: (requested s its femslash no like no read, its very simple) Forced into a marriage not wanted, two will find that not all is as it seems at first glance. As the world around them falls into war and chaos…..will they find what their hearts yearn for? or will this end in heartbreak and tragedy….(Rated M for Violence and a few other things but mostly violence) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! yes i know another story….I really should follow my own rules.…..But this was a request for a friend (you know who you are) who had a story idea for Skyler and Hermione and asked me to write it for them. After much debate…I said ok I hope you all enjoy this one and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Rome: The house of Granger<strong>

" Four moons hence by its light my daughter, will wed the child of the Spartan king." There were a few gasps a couple from whom the Patrician had not expected.

" Are you mad? To even think of such a union is heresy" the Patrician stood tall and looked to the man who spoken those words. Of course it the platinum blonde matriarch of the house of Malfoy. " not to mention treason to that of your cousin."

" You speak only because of hurt pride Luscious" the blonde man scowled," do not think I have not seen the look of opportunity in your eyes. You will not have what you seek." Feeling the crawl of embarrassment Luscious began to leave not without warning." Careful where you tread Granger...I do not take insult kindly" then the man left.

" Are you sure this is wise?" The head of the house of Granger turned to his red headed friend one Arthur Weasley," As much as I hate to agree with that man he is right. Your cousin has long been at war with the Greeks. It does not help that we are losing ground with the Egyptians." The man gave his friend a sympathetic look," I know...but we have a greater enemy then that of the Greeks and the Egyptians.." He paused for a moment," I know this is not what either of us wanted nor that of our children. Please my friend this is for the good of Rome." His other guests stood quiet contemplating what had been said.

Arthur nodded his head he understood. He had heard stories that from the east came an army so vast that it took whole cities within hours. He trusted his friend knowing that he would not have given his daughter to the war hungry Greeks if not without cause. But for now his worry would be that of his youngest son who seemed quite smitten with the only child of the Granger house." Come then let us give the news, I'm sure your guests will be shocked that your only daughter is betrothed to the king slayer."

Granger sighed a little," I just hope she can forgive my actions" then the two men as well as the others headed to the where the rest of the guests were. His guests know only that this occasion is for celebration of a long awaited peace between themselves and the Greeks. They have yet to know how such a peace has come to be. The head of the house entered the large open room smiling and greeting those that came up to him. He spotted his wife looking worriedly from him to another. Following his wife's gaze he layed eyes on that of his daughter.

She looked so much like her mother. She had grown quite beautifully but in his eyes it seemed he would always see the small bushy haired girl he had raised. He smiled briefly at the memories before it fell from his face. He knew though that she was no longer a little girl but now a young woman, and had become the object of affection to many suitors, though he found most unsuitable for his only child. His heart ached as he saw the look of happiness she had while talking with her friends and the boy she seemed to have some attraction to. He took a moment and breathed deeply before exhaling, one last glance at both his daughter and his wife he called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone" his voice cracked but clearing his throat the Patrician continued,"everyone please, I'd like to thank you all for coming and thanking our honored guests General Adras and his companions" there were a few whispers of the spartan emissaries but nothing more." Tonight we celebrate peace between our lands,...between our people."

"To peace" the General said raising his cup everyone repeating the gesture before taking a drink. Before The music began to play Granger spoke quickly," I have yet another announcement my friends, for tonight we not only celebrate peace but the joining of two people two families" again he paused and saw the excited look in his daughters eyes. Cherishing that look forever," in honor of the agreement of peace my daughter Hermione will wed the heir of the spartan king four moons from now." Most of the patrons cheered while some were shocked but cheered happily none the less. The man dare not look at his daughter for he knew what he would see and instead went about to entertain his guests.

Hermione herself sat shocked at her fathers announcement. This couldn't be happening she was now betrothed to a war hungry barbarian, and not just any, a spartan, not just any spartan the heir to Sparta itself. She looked to her friends seeing they were as shocked as she and then to Ronald. The crest fallen look on his face was heart breaking she had come to love him that much was true, but whether it the type of love she hoped for Hermione wouldn't know now. Ron sagged his shoulders and lowered his head before looking into Hermione's eyes," I won't let some Greek have you Hermione."

The boy had spoken loud enough for others around them to hear. Yet they only whispered amongst themselves after hearing such a declaration." Ron" it was her dark haired friend Harry," keep your voice down, nows not the time to make a scene."

"Shut up Harry, I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while her father hands her over to barbarians"

"Don't speak as if I'm not here" the brunette scolded," maybe if we talk to my father, he is a reasonable man" she stood and gestured Ron to follow suit. As she did though her mother came seemingly out of nowhere causing her to flinch,"Hermione..." The older woman's voice was stern but gentle

"Mother we-"

"I know come with me both of you" Ron and Hermione glanced at one another before following the lady of the house. They found her in the garden her back turned to them,"mother what's going on? I thought-"

"I know..." Her mothers voice was sad almost distant," I promised myself Hermione years ago that I would not allow such a thing to happen to any daughter of mine. Your father and I do not want this.."

"Then don't send me away please...I wish to stay here with you, my friends and Ron."

"I know" the woman spoke softly again so much that the two young people almost did not hear. With a heavy heart the Lady Granger turned tears falling," but it is for the good of Rome" with a nod of her head two guards came and took hold of the red head," please escort young Weasley back to his father."

"Please lady Granger I love your daughter...don't do this" the boy struggled as he was being taken away,"please we still have a chance to keep her here don't you care about her happiness!?" He continued to yell as he was taken. Hermione stood in shock and had not realized that she too was crying,"Mother how could you!" She yelled once she found her voice," Am I not free to choose my own husband.!"

"Of course you are."

"Then why offer my hand in marriage?! Why now when I have found someone I have interest in?! Why!?"

"Hold tongue daughter it is my turn to speak... Many are not as lucky as you Hermione, were you born in any other family you would not have had the luxuries you do. Our laws state your father has reign over the negotiations of your marriage. this is not something I wish to happen but it is what's needed. Hermione we are at war and Rome needs allies do you understand. Your cousin has made many enemies, the borders of Rome are in constant battle with the barbarians, and the fragile alliance with the Egyptians is slowly crumbling. We can not continue to war with the Greeks," she paused watching her daughter closely," there is a greater threat from the east...we need this alliance with the Spartans, if they fight then all of Greece will follow." Mother and daughter stood in silence for a moment or two before the older brunette spoke again.

"Do you understand?..." Reluctantly Hermione nodded her head. If it was true then her country could not afford to lose this peace with Sparta. She knew she could not put herself before her country for if she did then everything she knew, everything she loved would perish. With a sob the younger brunette threw herself at her mother holding her tightly as they both cried. Minutes past before Hermione calmed enough to ask,"When do I leave"

"Tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep so i completely forgot to do this but**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used they belong to their respective creators. Im merely borrowing them for nonprofit entertainment. I do however own the my OC's**

**Anyway On to the story But as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p><strong> SPARTA<strong>

Two young Spartans train with their father as their mother watches on. The boy is but a year away from being sent to the agoge and so training with his father and sister have intensified. The girl his sister is who he strives to be like. A great warrior who has best any man or woman she has faced. She has seen more battle then most despite her being considered too young. The young prince takes his stance and charges his sister aiming to grapple her legs. She merely extends her arm holding him by his head keeping him arms length. Glancing toward her father he simply nods once. In one swift motion she drops her arm allowing her brother to step forward, and just as quickly grabbing his arm the girl lifts the boy bringing him over her shoulder and slamming him into the sand pinning him.

He struggles and she laughs along with her father."enough." The princess releases her brother extending her hand. He hesitates for a brief moment due to hurt pride but takes the hand." Remember son respect and honor, we fight as one, respect those that stand beside you and they will respect you" the boy nodded in understanding," Good, fight with your head."

"And then your heart." It was the queen who finished smiling at her family," Skyler you have guests" as she spoke a tall brunette along with a blonde with grey stormy eyes walked forward. Skyler smirked," what honor do I owe for the children of the gods to pay me a visit."

"Your wedding." The brunette retorted smirking when Skyler rolling her eyes." I must say I wouldn't have guessed you would have settled and with a roman no less." She teased.

"I could say the same about you" Skyler smirked once again when her friend narrowed her eyes,"what is the daughter of Aries doing in the company of a daughter of Athena." A light blush frosted both their cheeks and the raven haired girl laughed," do not start what you can not finish Clarisse"

" Is that a challenge spartan" Clarisse quipped

"Yes" she answered simply with a cocky grin. The king laughed smiling proudly," now here's a fight to witness"

" What do you prefer daughter of Aries hand to hand or weapons" Skyler teased as she stretched." Hand to hand for when we're done I wish to tell all that I beat the great king slayer with my bare hands.."

"Then pray to the gods for it'll take more then just your hands to beat me" both girls grinned at each other before moving to get ready Clarisse stripped down until she was like Skyler in a war skirt and breast wraps. Both took position in the middle of the sand box and readied themselves," do not whine when I win princess"

"Careful with that ego friend even you may not have what it takes to back up such words"

When the king of Sparta yelled for them to fight both sought the same thing to take the other out by sheer force. Both girls grappled each other trying to out due the other in strength. It would not do and so the lock broke and each brought their fists up ready to strike at any moment." Dear Skyler you've gotten stronger since our last meeting"

Skyler winked before throwing the first punch though it was more a jab it was quick and swift surprising her Opponent with her speed. Several jabs were thrown some missing some hitting Skyler was being offensive knowing full well that her friend was the same she did not want to give her the chance. Her strategy was to keep her defensive for now. Clarisse dodged and weaved her friends jabs she had definitly gotten better. But it was frustrating her she could not stay defender she she had to find an opening and fast. When she found her opening the daughter of Aries let loose a power punch striking her friends side. If it had been any other but a spartan this fight would easily be hers already. Luckily because of their rigorous training spartan warriors did not flinch or cringe when pain was inflicted.

In that moment though Clarisse threw another punch aiming for the face only to be beat to the idea. Skyler jabbed hard and fast causing the brunettes head to tilt back for an instant, it was all she needed. With a fierce uppercut she had the daughter of Aries unbalanced and took her down by the legs. Clarisse for her part tightened her legs around the other girl, when Skyler punched again she used her forearm to block and the other to elbow the spartan princess in the face with speed flipped them so that now Skyler was on her back.

"Give up now Skyler and I'll keep this between us" she taunted

"You disappoint me surely the daughter of Aries can hit harder then that." Clarisse growled letting loose a furry of punches. Skyler blocked most but some found their mark. If she had not been so focused on pounding Skyler's face Clarisse would have noticed the black haired girl positioning her legs. In an instant Skyler lifted her hips causing the girl on top of her to fall forward instantly using both her arms to catch herself. Clarisse scrambled to get off the other girl knowing well that the spartan would use her skill in Pankretion.

Skyler grinned," what's the matter Clarisse afraid?" Said girl snorted before grinning herself. Again they faced off grappling and punching kicking and kneeing trying to best the other. But their 'fun' had to be cut short both in mid strike came to a halt when the king spoke,"girls..." Both panting lightly covered in sweat and sand bleeding from various places although both with a bloody nose.

"Skyler go and bathe your betrothed is soon to arrive"

She groaned," what for she should get use to the sight of me like this after all she's no longer in Rome."

"That may be but it is wise to make a good impression. How else to you expect to get her"

"I thought the trick was to have her captured shaved and waiting in my chambers." She grinned while her father laughed though both ceased when the queen cleared her throat giving both of them a stern look." Do as your mother says girl. I have found in the past it unwise to not do so"

"Yes father." She sighed then chuckled and turned facing Clarisse who had a mischievous grin," so this way she comes, what do you suppose she'll be like? What if she's deformed or overwieght? You know how indulgent Romans can be. Or or what if she's-"

"Shut up Clarisse" Skyler shoved her friend but couldn't help to smile as she was teased. She was only trying to lighten up the mood. The princess of Sparta had no wished to be married so soon, sure she'd had her share of lovers but she did not wish to be here. She should be with her unit out on the battlefield, Skyler had been sent a message to return home immediately months ago. When she had returned she was given the news of her betrothal. There was not much she could have done about it then or now but she supposed it had to be done seeing as it would make a good alliance. Had this not been so important her mother and father would have respected her wishes enough not to marry now. Of course she did ask the roman father for his permission as was tradition. Clarisse continued to playfully taunt as they went on their way but in the back of her mind the question did ignite some curiosity,'what was her bride like'

~x~x~

They had been at sea for weeks hoping it would delay some how the marriage yet to come. Alas Hermione's hopes were in vain, when she and her family had reached the shores of Sparta they had made the rest of the way on land. It was a strange chariot ride indeed, but curious to her nonetheless. When they had entered the city of Sparta she found it odd but exciting seeing women young and old walking about as freely as men. Back home she knew such actions were considered scandalous and brought shame. Even passing through the farmlands she had seen young girls running around with the boys.

Sparta is a strange place indeed, Hermione wondered if such freedom would be granted to her after she was married. The thought alone excited her after all she did not want to be stuck in her home for the rest of her life. She wondered briefly if Ron would have kept her like that. She was how ever shaken from her thoughts when the chariot stopped. The roman girl looked to her mother who smiled to assure her nothing would happen. Her father dismounted his horse then helping both off the chariot. The small unit of roman guard stood alert to those who seemed to gather around with curious looks about them. Their spartan escort the general from the banquet lead them,the home they entered seemed larger then most of those they'd past.

"My king, my queen, Patrician Granger of Rome and his family" and with that the spartan escort was dismissed and went about his way. Her father bowed showing respect, then she and her mother did the same. Hermione gazed upon the rulers, the queen was quite beautiful. She had a look of power about her and grace as well Hermione noted that this woman was not to be toyed with. The king of Sparta himself was as built and chiseled as many of the other Spartans she'd seen on the way. Like many of many of the soldiers in the city he wore light leather armor, his sword at his side. The man screamed warrior.

"I must admit I did not think you would have gone through with this. Does your king know of this agreement"

"He does"

"Very well then-"

"Why does your daughter hide behind you and your guard" the queen spoke interrupting her husband," have her step forward" Hermione's father turned his head to her motioning for her to come up front. With a glance at her mother she hesitantly walked to stand before the king and queen. The queen of Sparta eyed her every second and Hermione did her best to keep from trembling from nervousness.

"What is your name girl"

"Hermione" her voice sounding stronger then she felt at the moment. The queen circled her and Hermione felt like the gods themselves were judging her.

"She's a little scrawny isn't she." Brown eyes shifted to a blonde girl who came from one of the walk ways. She too was beautiful but it was not that that caught her attention oddly enough there was something about this girl that was different." Annabeth I thought you busy"

"They will be here shortly, I just came to see for myself"

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked cautiously," just rumors I've heard although I must say I'm a little disappointed"

"Well you should be anyone who believes gossip is as dumb as the one who started it" the queen smirked, Annabeth for her part had not expected the girl to respond to her comment, much less insult her both girls stared each other down. Hermione wasn't going to take that from someone she hardly knew besides who was this girl to judge her. Just then laughter was heard,"It's rude to keep us waiting." The queens voice was stern but somewhat playful,"I could keep you waiting longer"

"By the gods I think this spartan is afraid" came a teasing remark

"Shut up Clarisse"

Hermione turned to face the two new comers when the blonde girl named Annabeth turned and smiled brightly. One was a tall brunette dressed in a deep red tunic and sandals. The other a girl who looked a lot like the queen of Sparta. Except like the king had hair black as night. Brown eyes roamed the girl she too wore only a simple dark grey chiton buttoned at both shoulders. A black leather belt at the hips with a round buckle with the symbol of Sparta, five studded leather strips hung in the front. She also wore black leather wrist cuffs on each wrist and armbands one on the right bicep and two on the left. Taking note of the strange marks marring her skin there as well, she'd never seen anything like them. But it was not the girls markings that caught her interests no it was her eyes.

"Skyler don't just stand there gawking introduce yourself" Skyler shot her mother a look. Oh the woman was enjoying this and from what she could tell so were her friends. The princess cleared her throat before speaking," it's a pleasure to meet you milady." She bowed showing respect to the shorter girl. Hermione for her part returned the gesture with a slight curtsy," as it is to meet you." Both girls stood awkwardly not sure what to do next. Mostly because neither wanted this marriage and even if they did they hadn't wanted to marry a complete stranger. The queen eyed her daughter who rolled her eyes,"Would you mind joining me for a walk?"

Hermione looked to her parents who urged her on, then back to the princess,"a walk would be lovely" Skyler held a hand out to the brunette who took it hesitantly before leading the girl from the others."be sure to be back by dinner Skyler."

Said girl mumbled a yes mother before leaving with her guest. The monarchs of Sparta turned to their soon-to be in-laws." It would seem we have other matters to discuss now that our children are gone." The queen spoke matter of factly." Do you wish us to leave my queen." Annabeth asked respectfully. The queen shook her head no,"stay I find it rather fitting you stay considering the topic of discussion." Both Clarisse and Annabeth nodded. The head of Granger house turned to his wife," maybe you should go talk of war isn't one you share interest in."

"My servants will show you to your chambers." The queen clapped her hand once and three service maids came to escort Hermione's mother as the others began to discuss the coming threat from the east.

~x~x~

Skyler lead Hermione to the garden she still hadn't let go of the girl's hand. Well this was awkward she had no idea how she was to entertain the girl the only thought she had was to escape the stares of her parents more in particular her mother. Oh well there was no turning back now, with a glance backward she notice the brunettes eyes staring at the ground as they walked instead of the beauty of the plants around them. It was understandable after all she would have hated having to leave home when she wasn't ready to marry a complete stranger." I didn't want this either."

Hermione looked up to the raven haired girl slightly confused at her statement." This arranged marriage..I didn't want this either. If that's any consolation." The younger girl remained quiet. _So much for conversation_, she thought. Skyler continued to lead the girl until they came to the heart of the garden, where a small waterfall and lake were. The place seemed like an oasis. Hermione finally took in the beauty of the gardens around her if this was just a garden she wondered just what the rest of the land looked like.

"So I take it none of this was what you were expecting." The brunette again silently stared at the spartan princess and Skyler felt like an inexperience virgin again."Look I know you don't want this I don't want this either. Believe it or not marriage to my people is important. Considering the circumstances however neither of us have a choice in this matter. All we can do is make the most of the situation."

Hermione scoffed at that,"Make the most of it?" Yanking her hand from the warm grip she crossed her arms,"How do you expect me to make the most of it! I was forced into this! I had a suitor one of my choice but I'm never going to see him again! And it's because of you!"

"Look I didn't drag you out here to be married. It's not my fault your country is weaker then ours. What I meant was that even though you're in a strange land without knowing a soul, maybe instead of finding a spouse you could find a friend in me. I didn't want this either! I like my freedom too. To think I came home from battle for this." The black haired girl finished in a huff.

"Then why agree! I was under the impression that spartan woman had the freedom to turn down any unwanted suitor or marriage."

"I did it because it was asked of me. My father explained the alliance between our peoples as well as other matters. Only an idiot would turn down such a thing for selfish reasons. Besides it would not matter after we're married you can leave Sparta back to your precious Rome and back to your lover."

"Why would you allow that?" Hermione asked still angry but just as curiously. Skyler scoffed,"I'm not your keeper. You are your own woman free to do as you please regardless of your martial status to me. This marriage is only political...were it for another reason things would be different. Seeing how it is not I will bother you no more should you need any assistance call for one of the servants." Skyler bowed quickly before turning on her heels and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going!?" The brunette yelled after her.

"Out." The other girl spoke without looking back. Disappearing shortly afterward leaving the roman noble alone in the gardens. Hermione groaned in frustration, this was not what she wanted. She didn't want to marry the spartan heir beside the fact that said heir was a girl. Not that the girl wasn't attractive Hermione just wanted her life to be as she imagined it. She wanted to marry Ron and start a family, now the wish of a family was a distant dream. As her thoughts of a happy future crumbled so did she. The roman girl sunk to the grass and begun to cry. Crying for the future she thought she'd never have.

* * *

><p><strong>yep used some percy jackson <strong>**characters…..hmm any ways hoped you all like this little story so far until next time though hehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Yay! Sooo sorry everyone really i know its been a while since my last update for any of my stories but work has been taking up my time and with the recent scheduling Ive had its just sucked. The only plus side about more hours is getting paid more but i do enjoy my free time so much more haha i even did a ****double shift yesterday just to get a day of this week otherwise i would have worked 6 days straight 0.0**

**And to my friend who's responsible for the upload of this story and their insistence of another chapter here you go (so don't even start when i go back to work tomorrow) haha**

**Guest-Im so sorry for the delay and though i do not think myself a great writer it helps to know you love my work so please enjoy this next Chapter for now, because this story is only getting started ;)**

**Shumina-Thank you so much for your words really. Your review totally made my day when i got it. I couldn't stop smiling. It means a lot to me that you love my stories and to say that you are picky of what you read really boosted my confidence in my writing, because in knowing ****that it helps me know that I'm doing something right. I always do take the time when writing and critique my work as best i can but i always end up going to my sisters and asking them to read before i post.( that includes the times I've stayed up till like 4 in the morning haha)and yet even then after that and posting I'm a mess of nerves hoping you and everyone else who reads them enjoy each chapter as the story unravels. so thank you again and hopefully this chapter sates your need to read for the time being haha**

**Thank you to all who review And all you readers and as always everyone **

**Read,Review,Enjoy \(^.^)/**

* * *

><p>Skyler stormed into the courtyard of her home grumbling to herself,"Damn roman princess." It was late by the time she returned. She had gone out to blow off some steam but found that despite her usual enjoyments the roman girl kept plaguing her mind. Which left her frustrated.<p>

"Things didn't go so well I take it." Skyler turned to find her friend Annabeth sitting on the edge of the fountain running her fingers along the waters surface."All I did was insist we could be friends. Then she starts yelling at me like it's my fault! I didn't drag her out here. I didn't make the offer of marriage if she wants to blame anyone she should blame her father." The blonde listened as her friend vented on the subject of her bride to be.

"Well you can't blame her for acting that way. Have you seen her betrothed?" Skyler chuckled at the joke,"I'm being serious Annabeth. Would it not be wise to find at least a friend in a strange land so far from home?"

"Your words speak truth though you forget spartan that things such as these take time. You can not expect her to trust in anyone so easily, try to see this from her point of view." The princess huffed isn't that what she had done? That was the reason she had given the suggestion of being friends. Skyler knew what it was like to be a stranger in a strange land, though she had skills the roman girl did not. Still it would have been better if she had made friends sooner then later. She sat next to the blonde staring at the water what was she to do? She never wanted this marriage either, though Skyler couldn't help but thank the gods that her betrothed was quite the sight.

"Do you think we could ever be friends?" Annabeth turned her gaze from the water to her friend."Aren't we already?" The black haired girl grinned splashing the blonde,"I know that...I was asking of the roman"

"I think that would pretty obvious considering who your best friends are. Skye give her time I'm sure of it, she'll come around. She just needs to process what's happening" the other girl nodded with a smile as she stood from her spot."You're right as always my friend...Now come the day is still early call your lover so that we may go" the daughter of Athena blushed furiously at the declaration. Skyler smirked,"What? You didn't think I would take notice."

Annabeth splashed the girl causing her to laugh."I only tease Annabeth. Let's go find Clarisse."

~x~x~

Two weeks had pasted since Hermione's arrival. Most of her time was spent in the gardens or studying spartan history and law. On occasion she would see her fiancé though the spartan would greet her formally and respectfully only to take her leave much the same way. They hardly spoke to each other, though when they did much of it was argument. Much to the amusement of the king and Queen of Sparta as well as the princess' friends. Today Hermione found herself once again in the gardens, she lay in the grass looking up to the clouds finding shapes in them.

She sighed exasperated she missed her friends and her parents. They had left back to Rome after the first week and the brunette cried herself to sleep every night since then. Was this to be her future? To be alone and unloved until death took her. Sighing again she closed her eyes trying to imagine the future she had wanted holding back tears of sorrow. Hermione was interrupted however by the sound of rustling bushes. Sitting up she turned to the direction in which the sound came from. Tilting her head she found a rather large bush look as if it were shaking. A moment later a ball of beige came straight to her, the next thing she knew a tongue was licking her face.

The brunette giggled as she picked up the small being from her chest. It was a puppy,"Hello to you too" she chuckled as the puppy barked happily."Titus!?" Hermione looked up from the small canine then back,"Running from your master are we?" She questioned the pup who only panted happily at her. Hermione giggled at the sight. Both ignoring the call of the owner as it grew closer.

"Ti-oh I'm sorry Lady Granger" Hermione turned to find Skyler coming from the bushes."Is he yours?" The brunette asked looking back to the puppy now playing with the hem of her dress."Yes...no...um well sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a gift for someone." Hermione looked up to face her betrothed,"Well I suppose i should give him back then shouldn't i?" She picked up the puppy and stood walking over to the taller girl."Here" Skyler however did not reach to take it from her. It was then Hermione noticed how nervous the other girl looked, well it wasn't so much a show of fidgeting but from the way her eyes looked."Is there something wrong?"

"No no...it's just that, well he was meant to be a surprise. Not so much a surprise anymore I guess." Hermione giggled,"Oh but he was. I hadn't expected for him to burst out of the brush like he did." Skyler smiled at the look the roman girl gave the puppy in her grasp,"Do you like him?"

The puppy licked her face causing the girl to giggle again,"Well he seems to like me...yes I like him who wouldn't"

"Good he's yours." Skyler stated simply. This caused Hermione to turn her gaze and lock her own with a set that looked like the heavens."what?" Skyler rubbed her neck nervously,"Well I...I know we hadn't gotten off to a good start and we've done nothing but argue. I wish to make peace, I know I'm not your first pick as a suitor or spouse and I will respect that. I ask only for the chance to earn your friendship."

The roman girl stood a bit stunned. Here stood the spartan princess a warrior, king slayer as she was called offering peace and friendship. It was true they had done nothing but argue but Hermione wasn't so sure of this little piece offering wondering if it was just so Skyler could have peace of mind."Is that truly what you wish?"

Skyler nodded,"I know what it's like...to be far from home not knowing the culture or the people, only from what we've heard from stories. I do know I couldn't have made it through without a friend even if I was reluctant to have one." She looked sincere enough the roman thought and smiled brightly. It would be nice to have someone to talk to freely."Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a friend in a spartan."

The black haired girl smiled genuinely causing dimples to appear on her cheeks and the one on her chin become more pronounce. The smile caused a flutter of butterflies in the brunettes stomach as her own smile grew,"Well uh I don't suppose you'd enjoy going out for a ride with me out in the meadows?"

"I'd like that." Skyler held her arm out for the shorter girl to take."This way to the stables then my lady."

"Oh, what of Titus?"

"We can bring him if you'd like"

Once at the stables, Skyler saddled both horses making sure everything was in check. She had also showed the roman girl how to saddle the horse should she ever feel the need to go out on her own. Also showing her how to settle the puppy on the saddle, seeing how he was still just a pup Titus could ride with her. The girls slowly trotted through the city as they made their way out to the meadows. Many of the people greeted their princess holding her in high regard. Hermione enjoyed the sights especially the fact that she even though a woman was out and about. She liked the idea of having or being treated just as equally as the men. As well as having rights of her own. She found this though to be quite a paradox as the Spartans also seemed to practice slavery.

As the pair left the city Hermione voiced her question,"Skyler...how is it that women here are treated as equally as the men yet...the Helots.."

"Not all are slaves...some have their freedom had they earned it." The princess stated,"I would not question it, the slaves here are better off then those in the rest of Greece or your Rome. Here they live with their families and should they choose it become part of our great army. They have the right to work and earn their freedom."

"Is this Skyler speaking or the Spartan law." It wasn't so much a question and even if it was it was rhetorical. Skyler looked to the brunette riding beside her,"I wish to know what Skyler thinks not Sparta." The younger girl spoke simply. Skyler pondered the question should she voice her true opinion on the matter?_ Of course you should you're trying to be friends here_

"Well...I think people should be treated as they are..people."

"That's a pretty vague answer." The dark haired girl chuckled,"I suppose it is. I believe we are free from the moment we are born. No man king or slave could say other wise. My father once told me that a kings duty is to serve his people. That noble blood is not passed down but it is earn through our actions."

"And what of Skyler.."

"I can only hope that my actions keep my people strong and happy. Should I prove worthy I may be able to be just as great a ruler as my father. As he is, like his father before him." Hermione hummed her answer as they rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Taking in the beautiful scenery of the country. When the pair reached their destination the spartan warrior stopped jumping from her saddle. Skyler walked over to help the brunette from her horse. Hermione slid into strong arms feeling the gentle but firm grip of strong hands at her waist. The warmth from the princess' hands seemed to spread and radiate through out her body and Hermione had to keep from shivering at the touch.

"Thank you." The brunette said softly.

"You're welcome." Silence fell upon the two and Skyler quietly brought Titus to the ground. Watching momentarily as he ran off but did not go far. She turned to face the rest of the land before them,"So...my lady Granger how do you like Sparta?" She asked smiling as an eagle flew high in the sky."The land is beautiful."

"And the people?"

"I can't really say. I haven't been out much." Skyler turned to face her betrothed,"Then we must change that. This is not Rome, you are free to go and do as you wish. Just respect the people and they will you. After all..you are to be a future ruler. And a good one will know their people as much as them self."

"Spoken like a true leader." Skyler blushed from the compliment,"Oh my I didn't know Spartans were capable of such actions." The roman teased seeing the pink flush the cheeks of her betrothed. The princess cleared her throat."ehm...I-well thank you my lady. I'm sure you'll be just as great a leader yourself." Well this was a little awkward. Skyler wasn't used to just talking' it was usually either flirting or just bedding the object of her affections. There was never any real need to talk. But this was different she knew it was different, her father and mother had known each other all their lives, so it wasn't what she was use to. Then again Skyler did love a challenge and from what she knew, this roman girl was quite the challenge to even befriend.

Neither said a word for a moment and Skyler knew she had to say something other then just stand around and look at the scenery."Uh Soo my mother says you spend most of your time in the gardens or the library.."

"Ah...yes..I love to read." The roman noble said with a shy smile.,"If you like I can give you a few scrolls and books from my travels." Brown eyes widened in excitement,"Really?"

"Of course I've read most of them and I'm sure you'd love the stories of different cultures from our own."

"I..thank you...In Rome, woman are not allowed to read." The older girl scoffed at that,"Women have every right to do as they wish just as any man."

"And why is that? Why here in Sparta of all places are we equals to our male counterparts?" The pair let lose their horse to go about the meadow as they themselves walked a slow and steady pace."Because being a spartan is more then being a warrior, a barbarian as the world thinks of us. We're not blood thirsty, to fight is to honor our family and our people. Women here take on more responsibility here then a man especially in times of war."

"Such as?"

"Well besides the normal household duties, a woman is allowed their own land. Hiring and paying workers. Taking care of the both slaves and workers. Making sure there's a steady income and keeping it as such and etc. so you understand now?" The brunette nodded,"That's why it's critical for our women to have an education to be able to read and write. To speak like any man would amongst his peers."

"And what of children? Are we not to produce and heir? And if so how would we? We are both female." The black haired girl grinned,"Children will not be demanded but it will be asked of you after twenty one winters have past." This intrigued Hermione just as much as well as a few other things,"Why so late? In Rome-"

"You are no longer in Rome. Yes I know a woman's role is to produce children and nothing more. Here the same is expected but we will not tolerate sickly or weak children. We have found that the healthiest of children are born when the mother herself is fully matured."

"Has there been births before such a time?"

"There have. Most of them healthy."

"What do you do with the unhealthy children.." Skyler ceased her steps and inhaled deeply looking up into the sky."I could tell you, but you may not like the answer." Hermione blinked shocked, so it was true what they did with their young who were deemed unworthy. A sad smile crossed the black haired girls lips,"you must think us monsters to do such a thing. It has been a tradition long before I was born.."

"But?"

"It doesn't matter..." Hermione put her hand to Skyler's arm gripping it gently,"It matters to me. I'd like to know what Skyler thinks….remember.." The older girl exhaled loudly,"I….I think everyone has the right to live, and cutting it short like that...it just...it isn't right to do so. I've found in my travels that those born with trials that others do not have tend to be stronger because they fight harder."

"Is that all because of their skill with a blade?"

"No no...it's the will they have. The drive to push past the boundaries set for them because they've been told they can not. And it's with everything they do...and at the end of it all its they who are still standing when all others have fallen." Hermione looked at the Spartan heir as the the princess looked calmly to the blue sky. It seemed there was more to this...barbarian then meets the eye. And the roman girl wondered greatly just what this future with the warrior would hold.

The dark haired girl turned toward her a small smile on her lips as she walked backward extending her hand,"A new friendship is like an adventure, and though I do not know your take on such things I would like to...would you care in joining me and see...just where ours takes us?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment not sure if she should. For some odd reason she felt like this was more then just a simple request to join the princess for a walk in the meadows. However she was curious to know just where this could lead. Knowing she could either decline and stay closed off perhaps for the rest of her days never knowing and dreaming of a life that could never be or she could take the Warriors hand and live...something she probably would never have been able to do while in Rome. Making her decision the brunette took the hand offered never realizing she'd taken the first steps into a life she wouldn't have imagined ever living for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I Know its short but i promise the chapters will be longer as the story progresses. until next time everyone ;)<strong>


End file.
